Films One Piece
La série des films One Piece est constituée de 12 films qui ont été produits sur l'univers de One Piece, le premier étant sorti le 4 mars 2000 et le dernier sortie au Japon le 24 Août 2013. Bien que se rapprochant des films de par leurs graphismes et leurs durées, les Épisodes Spéciaux ne sont pas listés ici. Liste Film 1 : One Piece : Le Film Film 2 : L'Aventure de l'Île de l'Horloge Film 3 : Le Royaume de Chopper, l'Étrange Île des Animaux Film 4 : L'Aventure sans Issue Film 5 : La Malédiction de l'Épée Sacrée Film 6 : Le Baron Omatsuri et l'Île aux Secrets Film 7 : Le Mecha Géant du Château Karakuri Film 8 : Épisode d'Alabasta : Les Pirates et la Princesse du Désert Film 9 : Épisode de Chopper : Le Miracle des Cerisiers en Hiver Film 10 : One Piece : Strong World Film 11 : One Piece 3D : À la Poursuite du Chapeau de Paille Film 12 : One Piece Z Film 1 *right|200px|Jaquette Film 1One Piece : Le Film - Wanpīsu (ワンピース) 4 Mars 2000 Synopsis Il était une fois un pirate connu sous le nom de Woonan, qui a obtenu près d'un tiers de l'or du monde. Au fil des ans, le pirate disparût, et une légende a grandi relatant qu'il a disparu avec son or sur une île lointaine, une île que les pirates continuent à chercher. A bord du Vogue Merry, Luffy et son équipage, affamés et téméraires, sont privés de leur trésor. Pour tenter de le récupérer, ils détruisent le navire responsable de cette perte, guidé par un jeune garçon nommé Tobio, qui est un navire de l'équipage pirate d'El Drago. L'amour de l'or d'El Drago l'a poussé à rechercher l'île de Woonan, et grâce à la carte au trésor de ce dernier, il la trouve. Pendant ce temps, les membres de l'équipage de Luffy ont été séparés, et en dépit de leurs propres circonstances, ils doivent trouver un moyen d'empêcher El Drago d'obtenir l'or de Woonaan. Notes *Dans ce film apparaît pour la première fois un Fruit du Démon de type Paramecia : le Goe Goe no Mi mangé par El Drago. Film 2 *right|200px|Jaquette Film 2L'Aventure de l'Île de l'Horloge - Nejimaki-shima no bōken (ねじまき島の冒険) 3 Mars 2001 *Bonus : Le Carnaval Dansant de Jango. Jango no dance carnival (ジャンゴのダンスカーニバル) Synopsis Après une petite détente sur la plage, les Pirates du Chapeau de Paille constatent que le Vogue Merry est volé. Ils lui courent après et rencontrent deux frères voleurs, qui ont l'intention de voler le diamant de l'Île de l'Horloge afin de devenir les plus grands voleurs du monde. Ils rencontrent ensuite les frères et sœurs Trump, un groupe de pirates dangereux dont le capitaine, Bear King, a l'intention de devenir le Seigneur des Pirates. Après avoir enlevé Nami, ils s'échappent, et le reste de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille voyage jusqu'à l'Île de l'Horloge et se prépare à affronter L'Équipage des Pirates Trump. Notes *Dans ce film apparaît pour la première fois un Fruit du Démon de type Logia : le Toro Toro no Mi mangé par Honey Queen. Film 3 *right|200px|Jaquette Film 3Le Royaume de Chopper, l'Étrange Île des Animaux - Chinjū-jima no Choppā-ōkoku (珍獣島のチョッパー王国) 2 Mars 2002 *Bonus : Les Rois du Foot de rêves ! Yume no sakka-ō! (夢のサッカー王！) Synopsis Les Chapeaux de Paille arrivent sur l'île de la Couronne, où il y a une légende selon laquelle un trésor est caché sur cette île. Chopper est séparé de l'équipage, cependant, et quand il rencontre un garçon nommé Mobambi, Chopper est considéré comme le nouveau Roi des Animaux de l'île. Également sur l'île, cependant, sont le comte Butler, le général Hotdog, et le président Heaby, qui cherchent le trésor pour eux-mêmes. Il s'avère que le trésor est une grande puissance contenue dans les cornes de l'animal roi, et donc une grande bataille entre le groupe Butler et les chapeaux de paille éclate car Butler poursuit sans relâche la puissance du roi des animaux. Film 4 *right|200px|Jaquette Film 4L'Aventure sans Issue - The adventure of the Dead End. Deddo endo no bōken (デッドエンドの冒険) 1 Mars 2003 Synopsis Ayant désespérément besoin d'argent, les chapeaux de paille participent à la course secrète entre équipages pirates nommée la Dead End Race. Ils doivent se rendre sur une île déterminée au hasard à chaque course et se battre contre de puissants pirates, y compris un ancien Marine reconverti en pirate avec une prime plus élevée que celle de Crocodile, le capitaine Gasparde, et le chasseur de primes qui veut le tuer. Avec les pouvoirs meurtriers de son fruit du démon et la fourberie de Gasparde, tous ses adversaires sont-ils condamnés dès le départ ? Film 5 *right|200px|Jaquette Film 5La Malédiction de l'Épée Sacrée - Norowareta seiken (呪われた聖剣) 6 Mars 2004 *Bonus : Vise ! Le pirate Roi du Baseball. Mezase! kaizoku yakyū-ō (めざせ！海賊野球王) Synopsis Sur l'île d'Asuka, les Pirates du Chapeau de Paille veulent en apprendre davantage sur l'épée aux 7 étoiles, considérée comme un trésor précieux, même si elle contient une malédiction mortelle. Quand ils reviennent au navire, ils constatent que Zoro, qui devait garder le Vogue Merry en compagnie d'Usopp, a mystérieusement disparu. Zoro est l'un d'entre eux ! Quelle raison aurait Zoro de faire ceci ? Quel est le secret de l'épée ? Que fait la Marine ? Les réponses se trouvent lors de la nuit de la lune rouge. Film 6 *right|200px|Jaquette Film 6Le Baron Omatsuri et l'Île aux Secrets - Omatsuri danshaku to himitsu no shima (オマツリ男爵と秘密の島) 5 Mars 2005 Synopsis Les Chapeaux de Paille reçoivent une invitation sur l'île d'Omatsuri. Ils décident d'aller faire une pause dans leurs aventures et d'y aller. Mais une fois qu'ils sont là, ils sont forcés de participer à des défis ridicules par le Baron de l'île. Luffy est impatient de prouver que les membres de son équipage sont «pirates des pirates des pirates des pirates" et qu'ils fassent la fête. Mais cela en vaut-il vraiment la peine? Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos du baron et de la population de l'île. Et lorsque le jeu démarre, les événements commencent à effriter la camaraderie de l'équipage. Et un par un, chaque membre est porté disparu ... La rencontre fortuite avec une famille pirate et un ancien capitaine pirate démêle quelques-uns des mystères de l'île d'Omatsuri. En particulier celui qui intéresse beaucoup Robin sur la fleur spéciale de l'Île d'Omatsuri : Lily Carnation. Film 7 *right|200px|Jaquette Film 7Le Mecha Géant du Château Karakuri - Karakuri-jō no meka kyohei (カラクリ城のメカ巨兵) 4 Mars 2006 Synopsis Après avoir récupéré un coffre au trésor d'un navire en perdition, les Pirates du Chapeau de Paille ont hâte de voir quelles richesses les attendent à l'intérieur. Au lieu d'un trésor, c'est une vieille dame que contenait le coffre. Soucieux de rentrer à la maison (et d'éviter la colère de Nami pour avoir jeté le trésor précédemment), la vieille dame offre une récompense plus précieuse si l'équipage l'aide à retourner à son domicile sur l'île de Mecha. La légende de la Couronne d'Or où elle est sensée se trouver semble trop belle pour être vraie. Luffy sent l'aventure, si bien que l'équipage n'a pas le choix. Sur une île pleine d'inventions incroyables, l'équipage devra tester son aptitude à résoudre les énigmes - grâce parfois à des coups de chance de Luffy - pour résoudre le mystère de l'île de Mecha et de son trésor. Notes *C'est la première apparition du Gear Second dans un film, bien que Luffy ne sache pas que ce soit le Gear Second. *Usopp est vu travaillant sur le Perfect Clima-Tact durant l'opening. *C'est le premier film où les poitrines de Nami et Robin furent aussi étudiées d'un point de vue graphique, avec des mouvements de poitrine éloquents et des seins plus grands et ronds. Cela est majoritairement dû au directeur d'animation Eisaku Inoue, qui dirigea aussi le Film 8 où ces mouvements de poitrine sont également vus. *La voix originale de Chopper, Ikue Ohtani, n'a pas pu doubler Chopper puisqu'elle était à ce moment là à la maternité, et la voix de Chopper est donc différente de celle de l'anime et des autres films. Film 8 *right|200px|Jaquette Film 8Épisode d'Alabasta : Les Pirates et la Princesse du Désert - Episōdo obu Arabasuta sabaku no ōjo to kaizoku-tachi (エピソードオブアラバスタ 砂漠の王女と海賊たち) 3 Mars 2007 Synopsis Les Pirates du Chapeau de Paille se rendent à Alabasta, l'île désertique et l'île natale de Nefertari Vivi. Crocodile, le héros du pays, dirigeant secrètement son organisation criminelle, Baroque Works, cherche à monter les citoyens contre le roi, Nefertari Cobra, le père de Vivi, afin de s'emparer du trône et d'une Arme antique, Pluton. L'équipage doit maintenant traverser le désert, arrêter la révolution, sauver des milliers de vies de la menace de Baroque Works, et surtout, battre Crocodile, l'un des puissants Capitaines Corsaires. Film 9 *right|200px|Jaquette Film 9Épisode de Chopper : Le Miracle des Cerisiers en Hiver - Episōdo Obu Choppā Purasu: Fuyu ni Saku, Kiseki no Sakura (エピソードオブチョッパー＋　冬に咲く、奇跡の桜) 1 Mars 2008 Synopsis C'est le deuxième film dont le synopsis se concentre sur Chopper, car c'est un récit de l'histoire de l'île de Drum. Il dispose en plus de Franky, Nico Robin, et le Thousand Sunny, qui n'étaient pas présents dans l'histoire originale. De plus, les ennemis sont Wapol et Musshuru, le frère de Wapol. Notes *Durant la présentation du film au début, une pile d'avis de recherche apparaît et on peut voir les primes des protagonistes des anciens films, et celles de Nico Robin, Pandaman et Monkey D. Luffy. *On apprend que la prime de Pandaman est d'un montant de 3 333 333. Celle de Luffy est d'ailleurs de 300 000 000, alors qu'il n'avait une prime que de 30 000 000 lors de l'Arc Royaume de Drum dans l'histoire originale. *La prime de Robin est indiquée de 79 000 000, celle de Luffy est de 300 000 000, montrant que l'avis de recherche de Robin est l'ancien avis de recherche car les deux primes sont passées à 80 000 000 pour Robin et 300 000 000 pour Luffy au même moment, lors de l'Arc Post Enies-Lobby. *C'est une histoire alternative qui aurait pu se passer après les événements d'Enies Lobby. Film 10 *right|200px|Jaquette Film 10One Piece : Strong World - Sutorongu Wārudo (ストロングワールド) 12 Septembre 2009 Synopsis Pour voir le résumé, veuillez consulter cette page. Notes Eiichiro Oda a décidé lui même de s'occuper du dixième film (Strong World) qui est sorti le 12 Septembre 2009 dans les salles de cinéma du Japon. Il a écrit lui même l'histoire et fait le design des personnages. C'est en effet le premier film où monsieur Oda intervient autant, ce film relate en autre des événements parallèles à la série mais qui ont été introduits à plusieurs reprises dans le manga et notamment dans le chapitre "antérieur", le chapitre 0. Il s'agit en effet d'une histoire annexe à One Piece en relation directe avec Kinjishi no Shiki "Shiki le lion d'or" le seul évadé d'Impel Down... avant Luffy. Film 11 *right|200px|Jaquette Film 12One Piece 3D : À la Poursuite du Chapeau de Paille - Wān Piisu Surī-Dī Mugiwara Cheisu (ONE PIECE 3D 麦わらチェイス) 19 mars 2011 *Pour beaucoup, One Piece Mugiwara Chase n’est pas considéré comme le 11ème film mais plutôt comme un épisode spécial Notes *Il s'agit du premier film en 3D de One Piece. *Dans ce film apparaît pour la première fois un Fruit du Démon de type Zoan : le Tori Tori no Mi, modèle: Aigle mangé par Buzz. *Il s'agit du film le plus court de la série, puisqu'il dure seulement 30 min. *Dans le film, Zoro montre qu'il peut couper le Granit Marin, cependant dans l'histoire originale, on ignore s'il en est capable. Film 12 *right|200px|Jaquette Film 12One Piece Z - Wan Pīsu Firumu Zetto (ONE PIECE FILM Z) 15 décembre 2012 Synopsis Réputée d'une puissance comparable à celle des Armes antiques, la Pierre de Dyna a été dérobée soudainement par un ancien Amiral de la Marine surnommé "Z", qui croise le chemin de L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Le QG de la Marine se déplace vers l'avant, pour faire face à la conspiration qui menace d'ébranler les fondements mêmes du Nouveau Monde. Ailleurs, Aokiji poursuit les pirates du Chapeau de Paille. Enfin, Luffy et son équipage se déplacent pour prendre position contre Z et son incroyable puissance. Son logo pirate est celui de la marine mais à l'envers avec une épée et une tête de mort. Notes *C'est le second film supervisé par Eiichiro Oda, après Strong World *C'est le deuxième film où de hauts dirigeants de la Marine apparaissent (avec l'Ex Amiral en Chef Sengoku et l'Ex Vice-Amiral Garp dans Strong World), et aussi la première apparition de: **Ex-Amiral Aokiji **Amiral Kizaru **Capitaine Kobby **Lieutenant-Colonel Hermep *C'est le second film montrant un ancien Marine converti à la piraterie, le premier étant le Film 4 montrant Gasparde. Futilités *L'Opening du Film 5 suit directement l'Ending du Film 4, faisant de ces deux films les seuls à être liés. *Les Films 8 et 9 sont une réadaptation de deux arcs de l'histoire originale, le Film 8 traitant de L'Arc Alabasta et le Film 9 de L'Arc de l'Île de Drum. *Le Film 10 est le seul considéré comme faisant partie de l'histoire originale. *Les Films 10 et 12 sont qualifiés de films dans les versions japonaises et anglaises. C'est dû à la supervision des ces deux films par Eiichiro Oda. Navigation du Site en:One Piece Movies |} Catégorie:Films